the_pussycat_dollsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pussycat Dolls Wiki:Policy
This page contains our rules and guidelines for the wiki. If something needs to be clarified or you need more help, contact an admin. Failure to follow these guidelines will result in a warning. You will be banned if there is a need to. Behavior # Treat everyone with respect, no bullying or harrassment. # If you come to a disagreement with someone, keep it civil. If it escalates, a warning will be issued to everyone involved. # Do not give out warnings if you are not an admin. Report something to an admin if there is a problem. # We do not accept homophobia, transphobia, racism, misogyny or any discrimination of any kind. Editing # We are working on getting everything consistent on the wiki, but it's still a work in progress. If you see something that doesn't match our formatting (that will be posted here soon), feel free to edit it! # Under Construction: If you’re making a large edit, PLEASE use the notice below to let other users know. This doesn’t have to be added if it’s just a minor one. If the notice is up longer than an hour, it can be removed unless the editor states otherwise. # Sources: Be sure to provide sources with your information, especially if it doesn't come from Kesha herself, her team, or a reliable music news source. This way our pages aren't filled with a bunch of false information or rumors. # Lyrics: When posting the lyrics to a song, put them in a scrollbox. If there's mutliple versions of the lyrics to a song, use a tabber. If you need help with coding, check other pages to see how it's done. For clean versions, if it’s significantly different, then they should be added. If not, don’t. # Do NOT undo admin edits. # Video Galleries: When adding videos to a page, use the gallery option and then while coding, use "hideaddbutton="true"". Only do this with video galleries. Music videos don't go here, they should have their own section in the article with a description of what's happening in the video. # Templates: Be sure to use the correct template for the singers, songs, singles, unreleased songs, and promotional singles each have their own template box. # Songwriters and Producers page: If the songwriter/producer have worked with PCD on more than one occasion, then they do warrant a page. Otherwise, they are not worthy enough for a page if it's just one song. If you see a page that only has one song on it, mark it for deletion and it will be taken care of. This doesn't include singers and rappers and bands. We are doing our best thing to keep our stub pages to a minimum. # Article names for People: Article names for people should be their professional names or the name they are most known for. Do not name them with their real names. # Badge Fraud: Making unconstructive edits for the sake of earning badges is considered badge fraud and will result in a short ban. Continue to do so with result in a longer ban, then eventually a permanent ban. This will apply to comments as well. # Formatting: When editing pages, make sure the formatting is consistent with other pages. If you need help, take a look at how other pages are done. # Language: Keep in mind, this is an AMERICAN wiki, so we use American-ized English. Do not add European English to this wiki or any other language that would not apply. If you would like to make a wiki in a different language, let an admin know! # New Categories: If you are going to add a new category, run them by an admin first to get approved. # Deletion: When you mark a page for deletion, use the template. Do NOT delete the content. An admin will take care of it. More guidelines to be posted soon. * *